The Hunt
by starspangledstony
Summary: At a battle, Magnus is kidnapped. Alec is distraught, everyone is searching for him but a few days later, a livechat appears. One with Valentine...and Magnus. This can't be good. /Malec, Hurt!Magnus, ect. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Mangus, do you have-"

"Alec, I can handle myself."

"No, I know that. I just worry for you."

"And I know you do, darling. But please remember, I'm Magnus Bane. Practically invincible." Magnus winked at Alec, smiling seductively, "you of all people should understand that."

Alec rolled his eyes.

"Fine then. Just promise me- when you start to get tired or your magic runs out, or whatever, you tell me. And we go."

He didn't miss the way that Magnus flinched but was unable to comment on it just then the siren blasted. He also didn't miss the way that Magnus was one of the first into it as if he had something to prove.

They were tiring, and demons just kept coming. Jumping from all angles and even Alec was beginning to grow faint. He had lost sight of Magnus a while ago when he heard a voice all too familiar.

"Alec!" Magnuses'voice. He spun around on the spot, knocking two demons out with him on the way round.

He then froze.

Magnus was being held towards a circle members chest, knife to his throat. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed blue magic swirling around Magnus' wrist and was about to shoot the guy when the circle member snapped a bracelet around Magnus' wrist, who then screamed out in pain. The blue sparks instantly disappeared and Alec saw the way his eyes closed shut, squinting with pain. But he couldn't keep them shut, and he struggled through the pain to open his eyes. Magnus' captor grabbed Magnus' jaw and roughly turned it towards his own, and grinned sadistically towards Alec.

It was only now that Alec realized that the battle had stopped and the demons and circle members were crowding around Magnus' captor.

"My, My, Alec. You didn't tell us your pretty little warlock had such beautiful eyes." He smirked, holding the knife closer to Magnus neck, who held back a whimper at it.

Because Alec could see it in his eyes. His Magnus, his 'invincible' little Warlock was scared. He was scared. And if that didn't hit Alec hard, then what did. Because he had always believed Magnus to be invincible, and sometimes it took a little to realize that immortal didn't mean invincible. And now was one of those times.

"Let go of him, you sick bastard." He held his bow up, pointing it at the man's head, who only chuckled in response.

"Now then, Alec. Let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we? You shoot me, and your boyfriend dies." He waited for Alec's choice.

"Fine. What do you want?" Alec lowered his bow, the fearless act gone. Because that was his boyfriend up there, his boyfriend, and the one he loved.

The man smiled, showing teeth, making Alec cringe. He faintly saw Jace and Clary whispering to each other, worry on their faces. He waved a hand at them, forcing them to shut up. He needed to know what the man wanted. He needed his love to be okay.

"What do I want?" The man tilted his head as if in deep thought. "What do I want?- Oh yes, that's it! I want your boyfriend. But luckily enough for me, I already have him."

Alec gasped at the man, pain riddling his features.

"No no no no no no no no, no. He-he's mine."

The man chuckled demonically, looking down at Magnus, who was squirming, trying to get the man to loosen his grip. And for one moment he did. A fleeting moment where the circle member let the knife fall, leaving room for escape.

But hope was soon cut short.

He grabbed Magnus by his hair this time, and forced him to the ground, smiling as his back arched with pain. He placed the blade of his dagger into Magnus's throat, watching and drops of blood rolled down his neck as the knife pierced his skin.

"No!" Alec surged forward, sword in hand, but even as he was running, he knew it was too late.

A purple portal appeared behind the man, who held a sagging Magnus Bain in his clutches.

"Don't worry Alec, you won't be missing your little boyfriend for long, just after we're finished with him-oh, and don't worry." He winked, "we'll be in touch."

And with those last words, he jumped into the portal, Magnus with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus was okay. Magnus was okay. Magnus was okay, was what he kept telling himself. He was sure that he wasn't dead yet, he knew somehow that he would feel it. Magnus was everything to him, he couldn't bare to lose him like that. Not now, not when they had so much left unsaid between them, so much gone unsolved, and all of the life they had together, gone, wasted. But not if he had anything to do with it. He told himself, reminded himself, forced himself to believe that he wasn't going to let Magnus die. But somewhere inside him, he knew it wasn't his choice to make. He could only hope that Magnus' captors had mercy on him. He yearned for Magnus' body in the bed next to him.

To hear his soft breaths in the dark of the room.

To see the blue sparks of magic he loved oh so much.

After five or so hours of sleep, he got up, feeling more exhausted than he had felt when he lay down before. He got up and padded towards Izzy's room, pausing in the doorway. "Come in." Huh, he guessed she wasn't able to sleep either. So they slept together in the same bed, just like they did as children. They whispered words of comfort and words of belief. But that made Alec wonder - was he only fooling himself?

This had happened five days ago, and they still hadn't made any progress since Magnus had been taken. Whoever held Magnus had strong power. This lead it to most likely being Valentine. Where ever Magnus was being held, it wasn't clear. Valentine must be over water, as they weren't able to track him.

Alec was annoyed-more than annoyed. He was angry, sad and hurt.

He had let Magnus into this, he was the one at fault here.

Whoever it was that had done this had waited for the perfect moment. Had waited until Magnus was away from Alec, from Jace, from Izzy, from Clary. And because he let this happen he now had to pay the price for it. And he'll be damned, but he hated every part of it.

It was two days later when Alec was walking through the institute and Izzy came up to him.

"What is it? Have you got any leads on Magnus?" He knew that he sounded rude and obnoxious but couldn't find it in him to care. He needed Malec. Izzy's face showed no sign of hope and he took it sadly, knowing that Magnus was not to be found, not quite yet.

"No, Alec. But we will-and I found this. It had been left under a bush just outside the institute, whoever left it there must have wanted us to find it."

He didn't care to even look at it.

"What is it, Izzy?"

"A-Alec. It's a USB." Alec looked at her with eyebrows raised, "not just any USB Alec, this one has Magnus' name on it."

And that was how they found themselves, an hour later, talking to Clary and Jace.

"You really think this will work-that this will help us find something?" Clary's face looked worried but Alec could see a spark of hope in her eyes.

"Well, I think so. This wasn't just a coincidence-"

The sirens blared and Alec cast a fleeting look at the others and then the USB.

"Give it to me." Izzy held out her hand. "I'll keep it safe Alec- if anyone's going to look anywhere for something to do with Magnus it'll be you first. Trust me." Alec handed it to her, smiling thankfully. "Thanks, big brother. Now let's go get 'em."

And then, finally, they all had the time to do it. To help Magnus, or to do whatever the USB may do.

So Alec slotted it in with baited breath, waiting as a live video chat connected on the screen. Showing Valentine's face, who grinned when he saw the others had finally joined- and he spoke it.

"Alec and friends, how nice of you to finally join us."

He stepped to the side off of the screen, revealing a tied up and bracelet cuffed Magnus Bain. There were cuts all over his chest which was bare, the only covered part of his body being his legs. Blood was dripping from his lip and the others could see a nasty cut and bruise forming over his eyebrow. Smudged makeup surrounded his eyes, making him look dead and Alec wished more than anything for him so be okay-when Valentine spoke up.

"We have some plans for your little boyfriend."

And with that, he held a sword to Magnus' neck and smiled at the camera.

"Shall we begin?"


	3. Chapter 3

"No!" Alec's cry of pain matched Magnus', who cried out when Valentine placed the sword against his neck, cutting open his wound from before in the battle.

He could faintly see Izzy on the phone behind him and Jace ordering shadowhunters to try and track them, but all of his attention was on the screen, staring at Magnus' pain riddled face.

"Alec?" Magnus' voice was weak. "Alec-help. I-I can't get through this, I-I need you. I-"

"Warlock." Valentine grabbed his jaw, hate burning in his eyes. "-did I say that you could speak?"

"Do I need your permission?" Magnus sat strong, not daring to back down to this man. Alec knew that he was putting a strong face on for him, he knew that Magnus was trying to appear brave because Alec was watching.

Valentines' hand swung back and slapped Magnus across the face, smiling when blood dripped down his face from his many sharp, silver rings. Alec couldn't hold back a gasp and he faintly heard voices behind him gasping too.

"Actually, yes you do." Magnus looked up at Valentine through blood stained eyelashes and watched him as he strided around him like predator and prey. "-Oh, and thanks for the rings, they're rather beautiful." That was when Alec noticed the rings were, in fact, Magnus'. He recognized them from when he would hold Alec's face and smile, when he would kiss Alec in the streets, from when he would whisper 'I love you'. And Alec realized that if he failed to get Magnus back there were little to no chances he would ever get that again. Anger coursed through his veins, he wanted, needed Magnus back. And he was prepared to do whatever to get him back.

But sadly, sometimes it wasn't that easy.

"Jace." Valentine's voice boomed out, picking Jace out. "My dear, loving son. I understand that you and Magnus are friends?"

Jace stuttered, "Well-um."

"Yes or no?"

"...Yes." Jace shot Alec a wary look and Alec could see his own fright reflected in Jaces' eyes.

"And you would be upset if he, let's say...died?"

"Yes, of course." Jaces' face had hardened.

"Calf, thigh or bicep?"

"What?" Jace sounded outraged, panic in his eyes.

"To stab him, you idiot." Valentine raised an eyebrow and held up a blade about the length of his thumb. "You have five seconds to choose or he'll get all three."

"I-." Jace was truly scared, he didn't want to hurt Magnus, for Alecs' sake if nothing else.

"5 seconds, counting. And don't even think about not choosing, I've already said what will happen if you do that. And you know I will do it, don't doubt me for even a second."

Jace shot Alec a look, who only nodded in response. There was no way out of this, they couldn't track Magnus with magic or runes and not from the camera either. It had to be done and Alec looked away from the screen, tears dripping down his face.

"C-Calf."

"Calf? Is that your final choice?"

"Yes." Jace' voice was strong and he felt his brother's arm go around his shoulders and was glad for Jace to be there, his rock through this pain.

And Valentine looked up and held the dagger, swinging it down into Magnus' calf. There were a few seconds of shocked silence where his eyes widened and mouth let out a gasp before the screaming started. Alec could tell Magnus was trying to hold it back but to no avail. Broken howls and gasps filled the institute, everyone shocked into sorrow. Tears rolled down his makeup stained face, and Alec let a few tears roll down his face, letting his walls down. He felt his heart go out to his lover, his darling, his everything. How had he gotten into this situation-this was all his fault, how could he let-

"Alec." Magnus' broken and pain racked voice came through the speakers. "Look, this-this isn't your fault. This still would have happened, okay? There's nothing, nothing you could have done to stop it. Besides," Magnus tilted his head sadly, "I've been through worse. J-Just stay strong for me, okay Alec?" He could barely hold a choked sob back yet he nodded, Alec knew he was right. Someone had to be there for Magnus, he needed to clear himself up, he needed to be there for Magnus.

"Urgh, he is annoying isn't he Alec? Wonder why you stick around." Valentine held up a gag and roughly grabbed Mangus' head for the third time, ignoring his whimpers. He tied it around Magnus, effectively silencing him, and smiled up at Alec. "Much better."

Alec desperately tried to ignore him and looked into his boyfriend's eyes. "Yes, babe. Yes, of course, anythin-" Alec was cut short when he noticed that Valentine had knocked Magnus out. His neck had bent forward and Alec could see his dipped red hair that he loved oh so much. But was it blood or dye?

"Aw, how sweet." Valentine's voice mocked him. "Now then," Alec faintly noticed he was holding something that looked a little like a remote control and was proved right when Valentine pointed it at the camera. "Watch out, because... Izzy" The pale girl looked up, eyes wide and scared, "It'll be your turn to choose Magnus' fate tomorrow." She dropped the phone in her hand and looked in horror at Alec. "8 pm. Be there." And with that last note, Valentine turned the camera off, winking before the screen went black.

And that left Alec to wonder, would they ever find Magnus- and most importantly, when they did find him... would he be alive or dead?


	4. Chapter 4

It was already half eight and there was no connection which lead Alec to worry. The 'Technitians' at the institute were running all over the place, working Alec up. What if they weren't able to find Magnus, what if they never did? Just as he was getting worried (more than worried but it didn't show), a familiar voice-that ran dread through his heart and spiked fear at the back of his neck whispered out of the speakers.

"Alec!" He turned around, not wasting a second.

"Where is he?"

"Now then, you'll have to ask nicer than that if you really want to see your little boyfriend." Valentines' smirk was smug and insincere. Alec could barely hold in his growl of frustration and anger.

"Where is he, your hig-" Valentine cut Alec off,

"It's lovely that you now try to please me and I'm honoured, really. And as much as I would like the idea of staying, to...entertain your boyfriend," Alec raised his eyebrows, "-I really have to go. I have two of my newest 'Shadowhunters' here to keep your boyftriend safe for the while-" Alec barely hold back a scoff but composed his face in time to ask a question.

"How long?"

"Four hours." Alec's blood ran cold. They could do so much in four hours, four hours of torture, of pain. His poor, poor Magnus. "-Oh, and I'm so sorry."

"For?" If Valentine was going to apologise. Alec wanted to hear it properly- yet that wasn't what happened.

"For giving Magnus these two. They're...rough. Different in their forms of torture. Oh and also, tell Izzy that it will be her turn tomorrow, these two take all of the fun out of it." He put on a faux sad face but then abruptly changed it to this time, a faux happy face.

He walked away, revealing a bare room. The walls were grimy and Alec saw red patched on the floor. Blood. But, before he had time to think about it two men wearing blood stained wife beaters and simple jeans, holding his boyfriend.

His boyfriend, covered in blood. His boyfriend, shirtless and being dragged into a room by two of his captors. His boyfriend's life was in these men's hands. And yet again, he wished for them to have pity.

Funnily enough, it didn't quite turn out that way.

It started out not too bad. Just taunting and ridiculing which Alec knew Magnus could take, if his mothers death and the past 400 years of his life had anything to show-which they knew he did. It had been about an hour of teasing when suddenly Magnuses' eyes went so wide, that Alec knew something was wrong, and as he `watched the men lean down towards his boyfriends neck, he yelled out in shock.

Muffled whisperes sounded and Alec cried out as the men pressed their mouths to Magnus's neck, bruising him in an unhealthy way. Ripping him apart inside piece by piece. He could see the light leaving Magnus' eyes, see the pain brimming over the top and spilling out of the sides. Whimpers sounded and Magnuses' hands clawed uselessly against their faces, earning him a slap for his troubles. Alec couldn't bear the sight of these men destroying his love, his boyfriend, his everything.

So he cried and cried and cried for Magnus.

And then that was it. It was over and the men left a naked, crying and broken Magnus Bane lying on the floor.

Alec cried out, syncronised with Magnus. Alec could feel his pain, feel his hurt. He felt awful for his boyfriend and screamed with pain, with shock, with betrayal. Magnus was hurting so much and there was nothing that Alec could do about it. And when two different men walked in, Alec punched the wall in pain. And when they destroyed him, he cried. And when they killed, murded his boyfriend yet again, he screamed. He could barely see his boyfriends eyes fluttering as he was hoisted up against the wall, dead inside.

And as Valentine walked in after four hours of endless torture, he smiled. He fucking smiled. And that was when Alec realised that he would do anything to get his boyfriend back-this couldn't go on any longer-he would easily give his life for him.

And so he set out to do just that.


End file.
